


A City Alive

by somethingsinister



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, ehhh, its four am and i shouldnt be drinking, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsinister/pseuds/somethingsinister
Summary: Gotham city is Alive. Barely noticed, but she is. And she lives up when Batman starts to operate, working with everything she has against him and Boy Wonder - freeform
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A City Alive

_The city is alive._

She was alive, but barely noticed, just existing in her rot.

But when Batman came, she lived up. 

He was too hopeful to be here but had no hope Gotham could feed herself on.

He was too determined to save her when she didn't want to be saved.

Maybe she had been a blooming city once, a beautiful flower, but with noone to care for her she withered together with everyone inside. Feeding on fear became easier than feeding on nonexistent hope that would be crushed anyways and she went down as much as her civilians, all whithering and dying and dirtying their lives by just existing here.

And then Batman came. 

Gotham always hated the Waynes. Rich people trying to get the civilians out of the citys mud into... What, exactly?

Maybe they had well paid jobs and a nice flat and maybe they didn't.

Maybe they had medical care and a police system that started to work and loose it's corruption.

But their hearts were still as rotten as the city's. 

But Batman never gave up. And Gotham roared with hate when a boy who couldn't be tainted came to help.

Gotham brought the Joker, raised Roman Sionis, helped Maroni and Falcone, bred the penguin, fueled Firefly, motivated Mr. Freeze, called for the League of Assassins, taught Anarky, divided Two Face, attracted Bane, grew Poison Ivy, let the Riddler in, crazed Jeremiah Arkham, mudded Clayface, brought Deadshot on, sued Harleen Quinzel, let Thomas Elliot fall into despair, sponsored Hugo Strange, made Killer Croc, intoxicated Jonathan Crane, scarred Scarface, trained Victor Szasz, planned Calendar Man and robbed so many more of their sanity and hope, but she never got a thouch on Batman and his Boy Wonder. 

And they got her to bloom again.

Not with hope, glitter and good memories, but they made her pridefully bloom in all her despair, dirt and uglyness.


End file.
